


In The Whole World There's Only One for Me

by Outerworldly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: I got a request by a follower on tumblr to write them a prompt with "There’re billions of people on this planet, and I love you. How incredible is that?” and for 707 so here it is for everyone else to read, enjoy!





	In The Whole World There's Only One for Me

It was a quiet night unlike many others, and though it was fairly late you would have expected to hear the ear-splitting squeals of your children and Saeyoung. 

As you stepped out of the bathroom all the warm air from the hot shower aired out and you made your way towards the living room expecting to find the lot had fallen asleep while they watched the movie the girls had asked their father to get them but as you made your way around the sofa you only found Saeran and your older son soundly asleep in front of the still playing movie. 

You let out a content sigh as you watched over both of them, you would have carried your son to bed like you had accustomed for so long but as a 14-year-old boy, he was now too heavy to carry. You took one of the girl’s blankets and secured it over both of them, adjusting your son’s head so he wouldn’t keep drooling all over his uncle’s shoulder before turning off the T.V. They’d probably wake up in a few hours and go to their respective beds, as they usually did.

You wondered where they could be as you walked through the halls, expecting to hear their laughter or voices. It had been a long day and after a day at the amusement park you honestly expected them to be tuckered out and doubling over in exhaustion but even on your drive back home that evening the girls had been so full of energy singing along to the latest Disney princess song at the top of their lungs as if they hadn’t just spent a whole day running around like little monkeys from one corner of the amusement park to the other. 

It was quite the scene to bask in, truthfully speaking, with a grumpy uncle Saeran trying sleep in the back seat and cancel out the ear-bursting songs that even Saeyoung joined along for. It’d been a fun and heartwarming sight, Saeyoung hadn’t closed up shop in a long time, the last time he had was when the twins had been four years old so you could sympathize with the elation and pure joy of all three of your children after a two year wait for another family outing. 

As you made your way from the twin’s empty room to yours you could hear the muffled voice and giggles of your daughters and husband. 

_“So, then just as the space cadet was ready to give up completely on this dangerous and difficult mission he had embarked on there was a bright and green beam of light that beamed him up and that’s when he found out that he wasn’t alone in the cold vacuum of space, like he had thought all along~ He’d been saved.”_

You stood behind the partially closed door listening in to your husband’s fairytale as your little ones sat before him completely enthralled by his story. 

_**“Who saved him, daddy!?”**_  One of your girls cried out.

_“A cute alien, that just like him was just as lost in her own life’s mission. And though, he was stubborn and a total jerk at first with the nice alien who was trying so hard to help him, he eventually accepted her help. She taught him that it was okay to want more in life than what he had been given thus far… and together they completed the Space Cadet’s first mission and reunited him with his long lost other half…”_

_**“How does the story end, papa!? What happened to the alien he met in space!?”**_  The other twin asked. 

_“Well, my curious little space explorer’s you’ll be happy to learn that they had both fallen deeply in love and after the hardest part of their mission was over they both ventured out to space once again for their space station wedding~! And it was super romantic! All their friends were there and cheered for them on the happiest day of their lives! And there was a lot of kisses!”_ You peeked in as Saeyoung grabbed both girls covering their heads in a bunch of wet kisses over and over again, the girls squealing in delight but feigning disgust at their father’s antics. 

**_“Ewww, papa that’s soooooo gross~!”_ **

_“And I’m not even done yet~!”_  Saeyoung laughed.  _“They eventually had their first little space explorer and not too long after they had two more~! Now they all live together in a big castle on the farthest star in this galaxy, happily ever after!”_  

“Oh? Mama’s here!” You watched as one of your little girls pointed their finger at you, and you didn’t hesitate to jump into bed with them. 

“So, what was my loving Space-Cadet telling our little Space-explorers this time?” You asked climbing into your husband’s arms.  

“Space Cadet!?” One of the girls spoke up. “Oh! Daddy, just like the space cadet in your story!” She pointed out. 

“You should have heard the whole story, mommy, it was really romantical~” The other one peeped up. “Daddy said that it was a story about how incredible love could be~” 

_**“Oh, really?”**_  You asked Saeyoung looking up at him knowingly.  _ **“So, how is love so incredible?”**  
_

“Well,” He began wrapping his arms around you. _ **“There’re billions of people on this planet, and I love you… Isn’t that incredible?”**_  He replied. “Out of all the people in I could have met, I met the adorable little alien just for me.” He laughed giving you a small peck on the lips. You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your face as reciprocated the kiss. 

“Ewww~ You guys are so gross~!” One of the girls cried out, shielding her eyes. “Did you forget there are kids present in the room right now~?” 

“Shut up, I think it’s so romantic~!” The other one sighed out with a small dreamy smile. 

And like that the four of you continued to play and joke around until you eventually fall soundly asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request by a follower on tumblr to write them a prompt with "There’re billions of people on this planet, and I love you. How incredible is that?” and for 707 so here it is for everyone else to read, enjoy!


End file.
